Alter Ego - Tales of the Songbird's Disciples
by PhoalaChan
Summary: A collection of drabbles. Request a pairing and I'll make you a story! Yaoi, yuri and incest pairings accepted. Prepare for an overload of cuteness! Ratings might change. If you want to request one or two or how many, the form in in the first chapter.


**Alter Ego – Tales for the Songbird's Disciples  
Drabble One**

**Title : Koi pond  
Pairing : LenMiku  
Ratings : K+  
As requested by : (a certain classmate of mine)**

**This is the first chapter/ drabbles so please, bear with the crappiness. Also, my classmate requested a LenMiku so here it is. Hope you like it!**

The wind chimes gladly rang a soft tune as the breeze passed by. The joy filled song tickled the teal haired maiden's ears. The girl giggled before taking a tiny bite on the watermelon slice she held. She glanced at her side where her blonde boyfriend peacefully enjoyed his slice. She smiled to herself before accidentally catching a glimpse of the koi pond at the corner of their yard. "Um, Len…?" The said blonde faced his lover with a questioning look. "Yes, Miku?" She stayed silent for a moment before finally saying what was on her mind. "Can we go feed the koi?"Astonished at first, Len gently smiled at her. "Sure."

Miku thanked her generous boyfriend before barging in the house to get the fish food. She came back with the pack as Len finally finished his slice and settled the inedible skin on the half-filled plate.

The two love birds happily held each other's hand as they cheerfully skipped towards the aquamarine's territory. Miku's brows furrowed as her previous determination washed away when they finally reached their destination. The koi looked so scary now that they've grown bigger –not exactly how she remembered them when she last fed the critters years ago. Len chuckled at the maiden's cute pouting. "Don't worry; they're not sharks or piranhas!" Miku smiled at Len's attempt to cheer her up and boost her confidence. The male lover added in hopes to make her smile, "You know… yet." Teal colored eyes widened but narrowed as she huffed at her boyfriend's teasing. "That's cute." the blonde commented. Miku felt extra blood circulate around her cheeks and lightly punched Len's arm.

"Here." the fourteen-year old said as he dipped his hand in the paper bag and grabbed a hand full of fish food. He tossed the feeds into the water and the marine creatures hungrily gobbled them up. He sat down on the grass and motioned his dear to join him. Miku did as he requested and rested beside her beloved before returning her gaze at the still starving koi. She mimicked Len and tossed the feed into the pond before turning all silent again. It wasn't a minute and Len's bird watching was interfered by Miku's voice.

"Hey, Len…" she started with her sweet, angelic voice. "Have you ever… Have you ever wondered how it would be like being a fish yourself?" Len blinked in surprise. It was a bit unnerving to hear a question like that from Miku –the carefree girl who knew nothing of the outside world. He smiled before navigating his gaze to where Miku had her gaze locked, the pond. "Well, yeah. Once." He chuckled, "Twice if you count now." The wind blew a bit stronger at the time, covering the minute of silence. "I guess it's nice." Len tried to spark the chat once more. "Just swimming around without a care in the world, resting in peace while waiting for the people to feed you and socializing with the group all day without any problems at all."

Miku glanced at her lover before returning her attention to the swimming fishes. "It's sad, though." Len mumbled, causing his lover to glance at him again. "Some of the fish in the sea are dying due to water pollution and pretty soon, it'll affect, maybe, the whole ocean itself. These koi are pretty lucky, being taken care of in a manmade little 'sea'." He softly closed his eyes and tried to picture happy thoughts in his mind. He smiled, "That's why I believe we were born as humans –and we can't change that. I mean, if we were fish ourselves then who would take care of them? They rely on us. We feed them while we feed on their kind. Their lives depend on us and our lives depend on them." He opened his eyes with his gentle smile still present in his features. "It's balanced."

The teal haired lover laughed silently or more likely, giggled. Len cocked his head to the side in confusion, "Hn?" Miku softly shook her head, her long twin tails slightly brushing the grass. "Sorry I just…"She let out another unbearable giggle, "I never thought of it that way. I only asked you if you that question to know if you find breathing underwater cool!" Three seconds of awful silence passed before the two broke out laughing in unison.

"But now that you mentioned it," she began once she was certain they were both done laughing. She rested her head on Len's shoulder with a heart-warming smile. "I realized how precious life is. Animals, plant, humans –as long as they're living." She giggled and cuddled closer to her lover. "That's why from now on, I want to spend every moment of my life with you, Len. So that when my time comes, I wouldn't have any regrets… 'Cause I got to spend the rest of my life with the one I love." At that moment, everything was perfect. Two people that love each other rested in the other's warmth, certain that no one can ever break them apart as they are halves that make one.

And the rest of the afternoon was spent with the two of them cuddling together in front of the pond that made their bond strong –funny as it can be, but true even down the core.

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to favorite, watch/follow and comment/review!**

Eherm, let me explain. You, yes you, will give me a title, pairing and rating(I can even go up to M) and I will make a story based on your request. Oh, and it's free. But here's the catch –write the pairings this way - LenMiku, etc. If you mess it up like this -MikuLen, and ask for a Rated M story –Len is gonna be the uke- so be careful!

Here's the form:

Title:  
Pairing/s:  
Ratings:  
Username:


End file.
